The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning hospital related equipment, particularly equipment used in anesthetizing patients or for inhalation therapy.
The type of equipment used for anesthetizing or inhalation therapy is made up of a variety of tubes, breathing bags, fittings, etc. Since these components are very susceptible to contamination, it is particularly important that there be provided means for cleaning these components effectively and reliably. This is generally accomplished by first washing the components to remove as much foreign material as possible, and then following the washing with either a sterilizing or disinfecting process. The sterilizing is accomplished by immersing the components in a hot liquid (i.e. water at a temperature of about 160.degree.) for a suitable period of time (e.g. 25 to 35 minutes). Quite often, instead of pasteurizing the components, the sterilization is accomplished by immersing the components in a disinfecting solution which may or may not be at an elevated temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,791, Fry et al, discloses an apparatus particularly adapted for washing and disinfecting articles used in anestheseology and inhalation therapy. In that apparatus, there is a cleaning tub having therein a containing basket mounted for rotation about a vertical axis. There is also a transfer tub to contain a disinfectant liquid. The articles to be cleaned are placed in the basket with the tubular articles being aligned in a somewhat spiral configuration so that the open ends of these tubular members are at the outer portion of the basket, and the tubular members slant radially outwardly toward their open ends. This spiral configuration of the tubular components is intended to aid in the removal of the liquid during the rapid spinning of the basket.
During the washing cycle, the tub is first filled with wash water, and then the basket is agitated (oscillated angularly about its axis of rotation) during a wash period. After the wash period, the wash water is drained from the tub, and the basket is spun at a relatively high speed to remove droplets of wash water from the components being cleaned. Then the components are rinsed with clear water, following substantially the same sequence as during the above-described washing process.
Subsequent to the washing process a disinfect liquid in the transfer tub is pumped into the cleaning tub to a level to totally immerse the components in the disinfect liquid. Then the basket is oscillated for a period of time, with the equipment immersed in the disinfect liquid, after which the disinfect liquid is pumped back into the transfer tub, and the basket spun at high speeds to remove remaining droplets of the disinfect liquid. This can be followed by one or more rinsing cycles with clear water. (This same subject matter is disclosed in two patents resulting from divisional applications of the application which resulted in the above noted Fry et al patent. The two other patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,884,265 and 3,893,843.)
The following patents were noted in a patentability search conducted on the concept of the present invention. These are not considered to be particularly relevant art to the present invention, but these are noted herein to insure that the applicants are complying with their duty to disclose all material which might be of possible relevance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,333, Kierner, discloses a machine for cleaning small parts in which a vacuum pump is used to insure that all liquid is removed from the washing area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,843, Aubert, discloses a washing machine particularly adapted for dental instruments and equipment for making dental prostheses. This patent is directed particularly toward a propeller which produces a gyratory circulation of the liquid in the tank to cause the cylinder to rotate, and also to cause pulsations and vibrations to create turbulence in the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,779, Saurenman, discloses medical equipment cleaning apparatus in the form of a side loading washing machine. This patent is concerned particularly with the means for sensing and regulating the water which is directed into the apparatus.